Hi-5 (Series 5)
Series 5 'premiered on April 7, 2003 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network. Cast 'Hi-5 *Kellie Crawford *Nathan Foley *Charli Robinson *Kathleen de Leon Jones *Tim Harding Puppeteers *Tim Harding as Jup Jup *Sophie Katinis as Chatterbox Songs of the week Infobox Come On And Party.png|Come On And Party (Festivals) Infobox Give Five.png|Give Five (Family) Infobox Build It Up.png|Build It Up (Building) Infobox Our World.png|Our World (World) Infobox L.O.V.E. 2003.png|L.O.V.E. (Happy) Infobox Dream On 2003.png|Dream On (Magic) Infobox Ready Or Not 2003.png|Ready Or Not (Work and play) Infobox Holiday.png|Holiday (Holidays) Infobox Underwater Discovery.png|Underwater Discovery (Discovery) Episodes VHSs and DVDs * It's A Hi-5 Christmas (2003) * Hi-5 Holiday (2004) * Come On And Party (2004) CD and Cassette * Holiday (2003) Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_5.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast It's_A_Hi-5_Christmas_video.jpg|It's A Hi-5 Christmas Hi-5_Holiday_video.jpg|Hi-5 Holiday Come_On_And_Party.jpg|Come On And Party Hi-5 Holiday.jpg|Holiday Dfgvhnbjfxdszdbnm.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 5.png|Jup Jup Charli's_Intro_1_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 5 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 5 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 5 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Festivals_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Festivals Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Family_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Family Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Building_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Building Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_World_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, World Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Happy_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Happy Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Magic_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Magic Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Work_&_Play_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Word & Play Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Holidays_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Holidays Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Discovery_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 5, Discovery Week Kathleen's_Intro_Season_5.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 5 Nathan's_Intro_Season_5.png|Nathan's Intro Series 5 Tim's_Intro_Season_5.png|Tim's Intro Series 5 Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 5 Children's_Framework_Season_5_Festivals_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Festivals Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Family_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Family Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Building_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Building Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_World_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, World Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Happy_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Happy Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Magic_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Magic Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Work_&_Play_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Work & Play Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Holidays_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Holiday Week Children's_Framework_Season_5_Discovery_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 5, Discovery Week SOTW_Set_Series_5.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 5.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 5.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 5.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 5.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 5.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 5.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia * It was in this series that Hi-5 began to have more props, including costumes. * This costumes from 1 Hi-5 Series 5 song as Ready Or Not re-make of 1999 was reused for Hi-5 USA Season 1 for Five Senses. There is only one exception: see that Tim Harding isn't wearing the red jacket, unlike Curtis Cregan. And this costumes from 1 Hi-5 Series 5 song as Underwater Discovery was reused for Hi-5 USA Season 2. Category:Hi-5 13 years (1999-2011) Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Network Category:Nickelodeon (Australia) Category:Nick Jr. Category:Channel 5 Category:Kids Central Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:2003 Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Children's Frameworks from Series 3 to 10 Category:Original Series 5 Category:Hi-5 Australia Series 5 Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Chatterbox Category:Jup Jup